wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Basic knowledge
=Basic Knowledge= From WurmPedia Jump to: navigation, searchMain Page :: Useful links for beginners :: Basic Knowledge This topic covers the most basic things you, a new player in Wurm Online, should know about. What is Wurm Online? Notch (Founder): "...Wurm is not an MMORPG... ;)" It's Massively Multiplayer Online Fantasy Simulator (MMOFS) Or you could call it a Life Emulator... A massive world you can create and shape around you. How to Download On the main website (http://www.wurmonline.com) you simply click the big "Launch" button on the left. This will begin download of the Java Webstart application which will load the whole game for you. If this does not work (IE:/ if you end up with a .jnlp file that doesn't do anything) you will need to install Java from http://www.java.com/. If you have a problem with getting the Wurm client working try looking at the Common bugs and solutions page, manual downloads are also located through this link. Creating an Account The first thing you want to do is to create a valid account. To do this, go to the Wurmonline webpage and click Register (it's free). You will be asked for a Player name and an email address. Please note that the playername can only contain Alphabetic characters and no spaces. All letters in the name but the first one will be in lowercase. You will then receive an email to the email address you supplied, in which there will be a completion link that will take you to the page where you choose your password and Challenge phrase. Once this step is complete, you may start the game by going back to the main webpage and clicking the 'Click here to play now!' image. You must have the latest Java platform installed on your system to play Wurm Online. You may get Java here. After starting Wurm you see the login screen, where you enter your character's Name and Password. Also check "I agree to the terms". Then click on the Play button. Your character will spawn inside a tutorial in Golden Valley. You spawn here the first time you play, and also when you die. Movement and windows See the page Interface and controls for an explanation of the various windows, bars and keys. Getting started A) There are 3 things that are considered essential to getting started: #You need to find a source of water and find a way to carry some water with you. Go here and read this guide Guide To Cooking. It teaches you how to make a bowl but making a jar is very similar. If you run out of water you stamina bar will recharge extremely slowly and your actions will be limited #You need to build a house, go here: The "how do I build a house?" guide. #You need a chest with a lock for secure storage, go here: Secure storage *It is strongly recommended that you form or join a settlement, as cooperation is a key part of succeeding in any task. *Try to stay close to your start town until you get the hang of the game. *You are given a set of Beginners Tools, they will stay with you when you die and re-spawn. Other items will not. Death and dying If you die, you lose 0.25 points from some skills and 0.01 of body strength, or if you die in pvp you lose only fight skill. After death, you will see a red and black screen with a little box in the middle, where you have to choose where you want to respawn. If you are dead but cannot see that little box, type /respawn in the chat window. If you have no deed, you will only be able to spawn at your current server's starter town. If you are the owner or citizen of a settlement, you will be able to spawn on that settlement. If that settlement has any allies, you will be able to spawn there also, if you die within 50 tiles of their center. Your items will be on your corpse, with the exception of the newbie items you get when you first start, deeds, writs, any items you may have in a Bag of Keeping (BoK) or Master Bag of Keeping (MBoK), and other no-drop items. As long as your items are inside your corpse, they are safe from other players. You'll need to find the corpse to get them back. If the corpse has decayed, usually within 24 hours, the items that were on it will be a pile of items on the ground where you died and free for everybody to grab. Servers and accounts See Account Types for an explanation of the various accounts See Server types for an explanation of the two server types. Common problems of new players What's the difference between equip and activate? An active item can be used to interact with the world around you, like cut a tree down with your hatchet active. You equip a weapon which is then used automatically while in combat. How do I activate an item? Double-click on it. It will show up at the bottom of the inventory next to Active: This means that you can use the item for the tasks it is designed for. How do I equip a weapon? Put it in your right hand. A second weapon can go in the left hand, but it is used less often, so put your main weapon in your right hand. When you do so, you will get an event message: 'You equip a short sword in your right hand'. You may also want to put a shield on your left arm (the left hand won't be used if you do), or armor on other bodyparts. Where do I get a pelt? A pelt is a product from large rats, wild cats, mountain lions, and dogs. In order to get one, first try asking if someone in the area already has one, as they can be very common (and usually decay if stored and not in the player's inventory). You may be lucky enough to find one for sale at a trader or merchant. Alternatively, find and kill one of these animals and use a butchering knife to butcher the corpse. If you are successful, you may get a pelt, meat, and other animal parts. Can I starve to death or die of thirst? No. If those bars are empty, you won't be able to perform some stamina-draining actions (like mining) and your stamina will recharge very slowly. For more information, see Basic Knowledge. Why am I moving so slowly? There are many factors that can reduce your speed: *Rough terrain *Carrying heavy loads *Wearing armour *Having low stamina *The "Hurting" status Also, make sure the "Climbing" toggle is switched off. Why cannot I get out or move at all? If you get stuck in a large pit or cave, first try the Climbing toggle or /stuck command. If you definitely cannot get out, or if you find a bug or glitch etc, then type /dev to contact any of the GM's if they are online. Please use this feature sparingly. Why won't my stamina regenerate? This may be caused by lag, having "Hungry" and/or "Thirsty" in the status bar, swimming, or your Climbing toggle is activated. If you are being attacked, your stamina bar also will not regenerate and you may not be able to move away fast enough to get away in order to regain stamina which leaves you in a very dangerous situation. How do I make money? Unlike other games you may have played, money is not gained from killing monsters, but rather from the sale of items you have crafted to other players and traders. You could also convert real-life €'s(Euros) into Silver(Wurm currency) using the Wurm store... Why is it so dark? I can't see *The problem may lie with your graphics card. Check to see if it features a gamma adjustment setting. If so turn it up very high. *The game features full day/night cycles and nighttimes are fairly dark. Time in Wurm is 8x real time so the darkness should only last 1 to 1.5 hours. How do I use a large anvil? The large anvil can only be used when dropped on the ground and making an iron lump active. How do I change game options/settings? How do I get better frame rates On the log-in screen, there is a "Settings" button. More information on those settings can be found here. What weapon should I create first? A 10 quality short sword is good for killing rats and such. What are percentages on creating items? The percentage listed on the create menu is the chance that you will succeed, all modifiers taken into account. However, unlucky streaks can and will happen. Failing ten times in a row with 95% success rate is very bad luck, not a bug. See Also *Helpful People